The cab of a cantilevered hydraulic elevator is suspended for vertical movement at a point which is offset from the centroid thereof so that the cab oscillates up and down each time it starts and stops and each time a passenger walks into and out of the cab. In order to eliminate such a vertical oscillation, the elevator is usually equipped with a guide shoe and/or a guide roller. The guide shoe grips the guide rail so as to effectively suppress vertical oscillation of the cab, while the guide roller is effective in suppressing the oscillation in the direction perpendicular to the guide rails. When both a guide shoe and a guide roller are used, it is necessary that the guide roller and the guide shoe suitably share proper proportions of the load. To meet such a demand, a pressing mechanism has been proposed which incorporates spring means designated to enable the guide roller and the guide shoe to share proper portions of the load. Such a mechanism, however, requires a complicated construction and inevitably suffers from age-induced change in the load sharing.